


Webs and Robots

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, Everyone else thinks it's hilarious, Fluff and Humor, Google is a Dork, Laughter, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos discover Google has a little fear in the most hilarious way and, true to form, laugh at him for it.





	Webs and Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I said I had a dorky story about Google and I am delivering! Enjoy!

For once, it was peaceful in the Iplier Manor.

Google’s core hummed softly, the android himself tucked into the corner of the couch, eyes closed as he sorted through some code. Bing was lounged across the couch with him – the younger’s head rested in his lap, one foot propped up on the back of the couch, the other leg dangling over the side as his hands gestured wildly, explaining in detail some new skateboard tricks he wanted to try out with Chase Brody the next time they hung out. Personally, Google could not have _possibly_ cared less, but Bing was clearly excited, so he kept his mouth shut.

Google cracked an eye open, letting the streams of code vanish from his vision, and allowed himself the small indulgence of watching Bing’s beaming face, still chattering endlessly. He shifted one hand, combing his fingers through Bing’s hair, smiling softly when Bing’s words faltered, his face glowing a golden orange. Google’s core practically purred as Bing stared up at him, eyes wide behind his shades, before he cleared his throat and resuming his rant – with significantly more stuttering than before – Google continuing to run his fingers through his hair. He let himself relax, basking in the quiet moment.

And then he saw it.

Something small and black scurried across the floor, and Google _shrieked_ , jumping up to perch on the back of the couch and sending Bing tumbling to the floor. His eyes were narrowed to slits, his shoulders hunched in a way reminiscent of an angry cat, his core whirring wildly as a low, drawn-out growl escaped his throat, rumbling deep in his chest.

Bing sat up, quickly taking in the sight, his shades askew and hair sticking up. “Yo Google, what the ****?!” Google didn’t respond; he didn’t seem capable of it, just kept growling, eyes fixed on the little black creature on the living area’s floor.

“What the _fresh Hell_ is going on in here?!” The loud exclamation just barely announced the presence of Wilford, who rounded the corner shortly after, his pet squirrel Bubblegum curled up in the floof of his hair and one eyebrow raised. Dark was hot on his heels, eyes narrowing suspiciously when he spotted Google.

Bing shrugged, his own eyes wide with confusion and looking completely bewildered. “I’ve got no idea, man! He just lost it!”

“The Host suggests that they follow Google’s eyes.” The Host trailed in, his usual knowing smirk plastered to his face, Dr. Iplier following close behind.

“We heard the scream. Came to see if anyone was injured. Apparently not.”

Wilford placed his hands on his hips. “No, it just appears that Google has finally lost his damn mind!”

Bing appeared to be the only one following the Host’s instructions. “Wait, hold on, is…is this what he’s looking at?” He picked up the creature, gently guiding it into the palm of his hand. He quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Google. The older android’s growl transforming into a terrified hiss was answer enough to his question. “Dude. It’s just a spider. It’s like…not even the size of my pinky nail.”

Google finally spoke, his words coming out in panicked glitches. “Ì͢ ̠̊D͓͑O͔̐N̜̂'̜͂T̻̎ ̡͘ _C͌͢Ä́͢R̩͝E̱͡_ ,̓͜ ̼̂G̙̈E̘̊T̜̽ ̞̔I͎̅T̪͐ ̘̀A̧͛W̿͢A͛͟Y̰͝ ̦͌F̞̅R̃͜ǬM̂ͅ ̣͠M̱͋E͖̾!͈̾”

The five other egos exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. Google visibly bristled, then shrunk back when the little spider moved in Bing’s palm. “Laugh all you want,” he hissed, “but you have _no_ idea how _disgusting_ it is picking sticky little webs out of your servos and wires. It was single handedly the _worst_ experience of my life to date.” He shuddered, and Bing had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from snorting.

Dr. Iplier was the one to get a hold of himself first. “S…sorry, Google!” He had a hand on the Host’s shoulder, clearly using the blind ego for support. “But, it’s just…disproportionally _hilarious_ that you would be afraid of spiders, considering you are more than capable of wiping out a whole species.”

Google’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I am _not_ afraid.” The spider leapt out of Bing’s hand and scuttled vaguely in his direction, and Google let out a high-pitched yelp, curling into himself. “I would just…prefer if they were nowhere near me.”

Dark snorted, stepping forward to lift the little spider up by one of its legs. Google regressed back to growling, eyes locked on the creature as Dark moved to open a window and toss it outside. Google remained focused on the window, eyes narrowed and tinted red, even after Dark closed it and stepped away. Dark raised an eyebrow, failing at hiding his amused smile. “Bing, if he’s broken, do try to fix him for us. Get him off the back of the couch, too, he’s going to break it.”

Bing waved a hand in Google’s direction, snapping his fingers, and was not entirely surprised when he received no reaction. “I don’t think he’s broken, just…focused. It may take a while to get him down in this state.”

“Try.” With that, Dark spun around, grabbing Wilford’s arm and dragging him off to wherever they came from, but not before the eccentric reporter snapped several pictures of the petrified Google with his phone, still grinning and giggling like a madman, Bubblegum chattering atop his head.

The Host shook his head, a hand firmly clamped over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek affectionately. The Host flushed, and Dr. Iplier laced his fingers with those of the other’s free hand, pulling him along, and Bing was alone with Google once more.

The younger android sighed, picking himself up off the floor at last and stepping cautiously toward Google. Google’s eyes flashed a deeper red.

He sighed.

 _Great_.

* * *

“Google, come down.”

No response.

“For the love of God, Google, the spider is long gone! Get off the couch.”

“Absolutely not.”

“For such a sophisticated piece of machinery you’re acting pretty god**** childish.”

“Says the child.”

“I swear – Google! It’s been twenty minutes!”

“Plenty of time for it to bring friends.”

“ _GOOGLE!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was short and stupid. Fun though! This idea popped into my head at like 3:00am one morning and I just found it so ridiculously funny I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out for an equally stupid story about King and the Jims Wednesday!


End file.
